Christmas with the Zeros
by XanaSentiya
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Youji says some things about Santa that don't fly well with Natsuo. They make up, get their freak on, sleep, wake up, open presents and suddenly Youji is a believer? AU YAOI LEMON boy/boy YoujiNatsuo ONESHOT OOCNESS!


**Xana: Hey, hey readers! *waves enthusiastically***

**Ritsuka: Hi! *waves as well***

**Xana: Because of the holidays, I am just in that kind of 'giving' mood, and I wanted to give you all a Christmas present!**

**Ritsuka: *huffs* so **_**they **_**get a gift but I don't? That is unfair…**

**Xana: You can just wait for Christmas Day! Anyways! Since I have updated Neko in Auctions, I felt that I could tread freely and write up this oneshot! Whoooooo!**

**Ritsuka: Whoopee *waves tiny flag sarcastically***

**Xana: Tch. Honestly, I don't get what is up with you and Soubi lately. Your attitudes are horrible T-T **

**Ritsuka: Nyaaah! *sticks tongue out* **

**Xana: oh **_**real **_**cute Rits. Any who! This is a oneshot lemon between our favorite Zero boys. So...HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Oh yes, and I have no beta, so don't be surprised if there are a lot of mistakes :P Now...disclaimer please!  
**

**Ritsuka: Xana does not own Loveless, the Zeros OR Christmas!

* * *

**

"Youji! Youji! We must hurry up and go to bed before Santa comes!" Exclaimed a loud, hyper active red head to his companion, as the two stumbled into their apartment, Youji being smacked in the face by some hanging tinsel. Natsuo immediately made a beeline to the plate of cookies and glass of milk he left out, just for the jolly old man.

'_It amazes me that he still believes in Santa…' _the one known as Youji thought, dragging his boyfriend over to their couch, setting him down.

"Natsuo…Sorry to burst your bubble. Santa isn't real."

Natsuo gasped loudly, clutching a throw pillow engraved with little reindeer to his chest tightly. "Don't say that, Youji! You're going to upset him, and then he won't bring us presents!"

A soft sigh escaped the taller boy. "Is that all you care about? Presents? Yeesh. If Santa _were _real, I don't think he would appreciate you falsely loving him only for gifts."

Youji blinked as his boyfriend gave another gasp, hurt flashing across his face. _'Uh..shit what did I do?'_

"Youji!", the red head screeched loudly, jumping to his feet on top of the couch, "how could you say that! I love Santa because he is kind and forgiving!" he yelled, pointing harshly at the teal haired male.

"Natsuo-"

"No! Save it, Youji! That really hurt!"

"Natsuo I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Natsuo exclaimed, jumping off the couch and stomping towards their bedroom.

Halting at the door, he spun around to his stunned partner and narrowed his eyes, "and you're sleeping on the couch, buddy!"

With that, he slammed the door, causing the walls to vibrate at the force. Youji cringed, speechless at how upset his boyfriend had gotten. He hadn't realized his comment would have such an impact on his red head.

Sighing, he slowly made his way over to the door, only to find it locked.

'_Damn…he's really pissed.'_

Gently knocking on the door, Youji pressed his forehead against the wood surface, "Natsuo…Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I take back everything I said. I didn't mean to offend you."

He was answered with a cold, dead silence. Frowning, he knocked again and waited for a response. _Any_ kind of response.

After what seemed an eternity, he heard muffled shuffling before the click of the lock, and the door opened an inch. Youji looked into Natsuo's eyes, asking for forgiveness.

"Don't ever say stuff like that again, Youji. It hurt. A lot." the red head mumbled, opening the door wider before heading back to the bed.

Youji pushed into the room and noticed his lover was already dressed for bed, wearing nothing but an over sized T-shirt and a pair of boxers. "I promise to never repeat what I just said. Ever ever."

"Good! Now come and snuggle with me!"

'_Wow…he moved on fast…'_ Youji thought, blinking at Natsuo's quick change of behavior.

Deciding not to tempt fate, he removed his shoes before stepping out of his pants and headed towards the bed, oblivious to green gaze that watched as he shed his shirt. Turning to look at his lover, Youji quickly climbed in next to his red head.

"Why were you so quick to forgive me? I mean it's not like I'm ungrateful, but usually you make me kiss up to you."

"Hmm…well, 'tis the season! And anyways, you took me ice skating….and bought me all those hot chocolates….", Natsuo said sheepishly, scratching his head, "so I kinda owe you this anyways."

Youji stares at him before chuckling, as he sat up and loomed over his lover. " 'Tis the season, you say? Well, maybe we can give each other an early present…"

The green eyed male squealed suddenly, eyes going bright with excitement. "We can open presents early?"

Youji hung his head, shoulders sagging. _'Again with the presents.'_

"Youji?"

"Natsuo, I meant us…you know...being together." he said, looking up at Natsuo.

Confusion flickered across his face before his eyes widen in realization, a blush dusting his cheeks. "_Ooohhh._"

Youji felt the ends of his lips twitch a bit, a smile tugging at his face. Natsuo was adorable, what with his naive, innocent personality. He loved it. He loved everything about the boy in front of him. Without Natsuo, Youji had no reason to live.

"Well…?" He pushed, causing Natsuo's blush to darken.

"A-Alright…"

'_Score!'_

Dipping his head, the taller male placed soft, butterfly kisses over his lover's neck, taking in every hitched breathe, soft moan, and gasp gained from the simple action.

"Youji…" Natsuo breathed out, tangling his fingers in the long, teal hair of his soul mate. Youji knew how to drive him crazy. He knew every sensitive spot, every inch of his body.

Sliding his hands down the smaller male's sides, he gently slid them back upwards, snaking his hands under the T-shirt in the process, before finding a pert nipple, gently brushing his thumb over the nub. This earned him a chocked cry, as he gently bit into Natsuo's shouder, running his tongue over the spot apologetically.

"Y-Youji!"

God, he loved hearing _his _Natsuo cry out his name, priding himself that he was in fact the _only_ one to bring such noises out of the red head. Feeling a tug at his hair, he looked up at his lover, only to have said lover smash their lips in a heated kiss. And their went his self control.

Grabbing the boy's wrists, he slammed them on the bed above red hair that flowed across the silk pillows, and dominated the kiss. Parting slender legs with his knee, Youji slid upwards, so that his pelvis was aligned with Natsuo's.

He felt a shiver of excitement run up the green eyed male's body, and just to tease, he gently pressed their already growing erections together, eliciting a delicious moan from his uke. Swiping his tongue over a plump bottom lip, Youji gained access into the warm, chocolate flavored cavern that was Natsuo's mouth.

'_God, I could get used to treating him to hot chocolate more often' _he thought, pressing his groin into Natsuo's with a little more force, causing the red head to rip away from the kiss in turn to cry out in ecstasy. _'Oh yes, definitely more often.'_

Growing impatient, the teal haired male viciously ripped off his lover's boxers before repeating the same action on himself. Natsuo stared up in awe at Youji, never really getting used to his lover's body. It was nice, no doubt about it.

The red head perked up a bit as he saw Youji turn away towards the nightstand, no doubt looking for the tube of lube they kept in store. Grabbing his wrist, Natsuo stopped his boyfriend, causing him to look him right in the eye. Purple clashed with Violet.

"Forget about the lube, and give me my present now, Youji."

At that moment, Youji died on the inside. Natsuo was asking to be taken right there at that very second, with no preparation at all. "B-But Natsuo, I could hurt you…"

"Nah, I'm not really worried about that. I know and trust you to be careful with me." Natsuo replied, smiling up at him. That smile that just made Youji's life all the more worthwhile.

"Alright, but you promise to tell me if it gets too painful, right?"

"I promise!"

Smiling, Youji held his boyfriend's hands, entwining their fingers together as he aligned himself at Natsuo's awaiting entrance. Gently pressing the tip of his erection in, Youji watched with concern as green eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunching up.

"Urrghh…Youji…ah, damn."

Youji paused, giving him a minute to adjust, "A-Are you okay?" he panted out, trying to gain control and _not _pound the boy into the mattress…._yet_.

"H-Haha yeah, just…r-_really _wishing for that lube now…" Natsuo smiled, a wince pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh god. I-I knew I should have just-" he was cut off with a glare from the red head.

"Just…move…" he ground out, relaxing as best as he could.

Youji swallowed before nodding his head, gripping his boyfriend's hips and sliding out till just the tip was brushing Natsuo's entrance, before slamming in to the hilt.

"AH! G-GOD!" Natsuo cried out, head thrown back into the pillow as a mixture of pain and pleasure washed over his entire being.

Youji buried his face into the red head's neck, placing hot, passionate kisses all over the boy's skin.

'_He's so addicting…I can't get enough of him!'_ Youji thought, a groan ripping from his throat as he felt fingernails dig painfully into his back.

As Natsuo raked his nails down his boyfriend's back, Youji's thrusts became harder, faster, and if possible, _deeper._ Just enough for him to hit that sweet spot, that bundle of nerves that sent his mind into a frenzy.

His back arched as a scream ripped from his mouth, overwhelming pleasure stabbed at his being wildly, so much that his toes curled. He was close, he could feel it.

And apparently Youji could tell as well, because the taller of the two suddenly slowed his thrusts to a slow rock of the hips, his pants heavy as he kissed up Natsuo's neck and jaw line to his lips.

"Y-Youji! What…are you doing!" he exclaimed, very upset with the slow pace.

"This-This needs to last, Natsuo." Youji replied, kissing the tip of his nose.

"But! I..you…ARRRGHH!"

"Natsuo, _relax_ and enjoy this!" Youji hissed, placing another kiss on his lips, as he ran his hand down the green eyed boy's chest, all the way down till he found what he had been looking for. The weeping erection.

Holding back a snicker, Youji continued to slowly rock his hips while pumping his member in time with the pace. He watched in awe as Natsuo's face contorted into a look of pure bliss, and that only made his erect member harden more.

'_He is going to be the death of me!'_

"Youji! P-Please! God, stop w-with the teasing!" Natsuo cried out, fisting the sheets beneath them.

Deciding that he had teased the boy enough, Youji let go of the hard on that was Natsuo's erection and threw the male's legs over his shoulders, angled himself, and plunged back in. He was rewarded with yet another scream. Boy, was he _not _complaining.

Returning his attention back to his lover's member, he fisted the hard flesh as he pounded the red head into the mattress desperately, the springs creaking in protest. Grunting, the teal haired male could feel his climax building. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Deciding he wanted them to end together, Youji leaned in and bit onto Natsuo's earlobe harshly, pushing the male to his orgasm. "F-Fuck! YOUJI!", he screamed, exploding over both their stomachs (and Youji's hand).

"D..Damn, Natsuo!" he groaned, feeling Natsuo clench around him tightly, causing him to go over the edge. Spilling his seed inside the slender male beneath him, Youji slowed his thrusts, riding out his orgasm.

Finally collapsing on top of the smaller of the two, Youji hold Natsuo close, possessively. Natsuo, never one to complain about being in his lover's arms, nuzzled up to him, as sleep washed over the two, knocking them out.

* * *

It wasn't until 5am that they were rudely awaken by their alarm clock. Natsuo sleepily reached out from under Youji, who had not moved an inch in his sleep, and grabbed the offending device, before throwing it across the room, where it proceeded to slam into a wall and shatter.

"Stupid alarm…" he mumbled sleepily, burying his face in the shoulder that was above him, set on falling back asleep. Until…

"HOLY CHEESE AND FISH STICKS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" squealed the red head, shoving Youji off him and jumping out of bed.

Youji was awakened when he made contact, really hard contact, with the floor. Sitting up quickly, he furiously looked around the room before his eyes zeroed in on his boyfriend, who was currently jumping around the room.

"Damn it, Natsuo!"

After a quick, thorough shower to cleanse themselves off from their activities from the previous night (quick on Natsuo's part, thorough on Youji's) they were dried and dressed, and sitting in front of the giant tree that was in their living room.

"Too bad Ritsuka and Soubi couldn't make it. Or Seimei and Nisei!" **(A/N: Jeje XD)**

"Yeah, too bad." Youji agreed, nodding his head, "But luckily we swapped gifts with them before."

"Yeah!" Natsuo chirped, before diving into the pile of gifts. Smiling, Youji watched his hyper active boyfriend pop his head out from behind a few boxes.

"Youji look! Santa _did_ come!" he exclaimed, holding up two boxes decorated in little snowmen wrapping paper.

The taller male sighed, _'here we go again.'_

"Natsuo-"

"Youji. You **saw **me wrap up all my boxed gifts. You **saw **me bring the gifts from Ritsuka and Soubi and everyone else. We didn't have boxes wrapping up in _snowmen_ wrapping paper last night! So explain it!"

Youji gaped at him, obviously at a loss for an excuse. His boyfriend was right. They _didn't _have those gifts under the tree last night. He doubted someone would break in just to leave a gift.

'_Then again…Kio was kind of creepy enough to do that. Hmmm….'_

Sighing, Youji gave in. "Alright. Well let's see what Santa left us."

Taking the box with his name on it, Youji carefully unwrapped his gift while Natsuo full on destroyed his wrapping paper and rolled around on the floor, wrestling to rip the box open.

"Urrghh…DAMN IT! OPEN! **GRAAAH!**"

Youji simply stared. It amazed him at how childish the guy was. Sighing, he leaned over and lifted the small piece of tape that sealed the box shut. "There you go."

Blushing, Natsuo thanked his teal haired boyfriend before digging through the box as Youji turned is attention back to his gift. He jumped out of his skin when Natsuo squealed loudly.

"OH MY _GAWD_! Look Youji! Look!" Natsuo exclaimed excitedly, holding up his gift.

Leaning in to get a better look, he saw a beanie that had what looked like cat ears, a matching sweater that had a tail attached to the back and even matching gloves that looked like what appeared to be claws attached to each finger.

"Remember Youji! I saw this in a catalog and ordered it! But there were out of stock! I _told _you Santa was real!" he gushed, hugging the articles of clothing to his chest.

Youji gaped, _'No way….'_

He suddenly ripped open his box, heart beating wildly in his chest. _'If this is what I think it is…then I swear to go I will never tease Natsuo about the fat, old man'_

Pulling out his present, Youji officially died on the inside. This was _exactly_ what he had wished for Christmas.

"Hey, Youji what did you ge-WHAT THE HELL?"

Youji looked at the screeching red head. "I will never _ever _make fun of you again, Natsuo!"

In his hands, was a red corset with a white feather trim, black leather ties criss-crossing around the entire top, while accompanied with a short, red skirt, a frilly red and white stripped petticoat underneath. It came complete with fishnet stockings, knee high black leather boots and a Santa hat. Just what he wanted!

Before he could comprehend what happened next, Youji was thrown to the floor on his back, Natsuo sitting on his chest and shoving his tongue inside the teal haired male's mouth, kissing him furiously.

Right as his brain started to function properly, the hyper active male climbed to his feet, snatching the outfit in the process, and scurried down the hall to their room, leaving Youji stunned on the floor.

Sitting up to try and catch him, he reached out after the red head,

"Wait…Natsuo!" Youji shouted, bewildered. He heard some rustling and looked down at the ground next to him where a not laid next to the now empty box.

Picking it up, Youji read over it before doing a double take_._

_Still a non-believer?_

Youji sat there gaping at the piece of paper, mouth opening and closing, giving him the appearance of a fish out of water.

"Oh, Yooouuuujjiiii…"

Youji turned his attention to his boyfriend and had to pinch his nose to stop that massive nosebleed he was sure to have. Natsuo strutted into the room, decked out in Youji's gift. He giggled, biting his lower lip and twirling.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to fuck you under the Christmas tree."

"Haha, tha-Wait! WHAT!"

* * *

"And now, I'm a believer." Youji said, sipping his drink.

Soubi and Seimei glanced at each other as Yayoi smiled. "Yeah, another believer!"

Ritsuka simply scoffed, rolling his violet eyes. "Santa. Tch, what is so great about him? In my opinion, he's a creepy fucker."

Kio snorted as Natsuo almost fainted. "How can you say that, Ritsuka!"

"Natsuo. How can I _not? _Come one, think about it. He's a fat, old geezer who breaks into people's houses by climbing down their chimneys and eating their **cookies**. Not to mention he _'sees you when you're sleeping'. _If that's not creepy, then I don't what is."

Soubi chuckled as Seimei rubbed his chin in thought. "You have a point there."

Natsuo sniffed, turning his head away. "Whatever. At least he leaves presents!"

Youji smiled, taking his soul mate's hand in his own. "It's okay, Natsuo. As long as we both believe."

Natsuo turned to the teal haired male, and gave him a blinding smile.

* * *

**Xana: SUCCESS! I finished it! **

**Youji: *unconscious from nose bleed***

**Xana: Oops….Well! I hope you all enjoyed that! *scratches head* and hopefully the lemon turned out okay. Tell me your thoughts in a review! JUST REVIEW!**

**Ritsuka: Yeah! Be grateful you got a present!**

**Xana: Rits. Knock it off x **

**Ritsuka: sorry T-T**

**Xana: Well, from all us from Neko in Auctions to you beloved (no pun intended .) readers, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! YAY! Ta ta for now! **

**.:.*†XanaSentiya†*.:.**


End file.
